


Maybe In The Very Distant Future

by softvxrchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute boys, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Pregnancy Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, girl talk, it’s literally just fluff, no actual pregnancy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvxrchie/pseuds/softvxrchie
Summary: “She’s coping the best she can for an eighteen-year-old mom with twins.”“I’m so glad I’m not in her place.”“Well, you and Jughead are safe right?”“V, we barely have time to, you know-”“Have sex?”orBetty and Veronica talk about babies, before terrifying their boyfriends.





	Maybe In The Very Distant Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I've came up with, it's probably awful. 
> 
> It's not edited because I just wanted to post it, so sorry for any mistakes.

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones had officially been dating for one year and six months, three months more than their best friends, Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge.

 

If you would exclude Archie and Veronica’s three break-ups.

 

After three weeks of being apart, three weeks of exploring relationships with Reggie and Josie that were destined to end, the sixteen-year-olds finally stopped messing around and got back together.

 

And stayed together. 

 

Betty and Jughead had been facing a lot of struggles with each other and their families. Gladys and Jellybean has stuck around Riverdale just to cause more unnecessary trouble and Alice had completely gone off the rails. She had gone missing for over a week but Betty knew exactly where she was.

 

The farm.

 

The two young couples had finally fought through all the drama and were stronger than anyone could have imagined. Nobody could take away their love.

 

•°•°•

 

After a long day at school, and an even longer Vixen practice, Betty and Veronica crashed onto the Cooper’s couch with a pizza and soda. Due to Betty being in the house alone and staying at Jughead’s trailer for the majority of the time, there was no food in the pantry or fridge and the girls were extremely hungry after the hours of non stop work.

 

The two girls placed their feet up on the coffee table and through on a cheesy romcom.

 

“I’ve never been so ready for grease.” Veronica chuckled as she took her first bite of pizza.

 

Betty laughed and soon joined her best friend in eating the fatty food. “It’s so nice not having my mom and Polly here to judge me and everything I do.”

 

Veronica sighed before putting her plate down and turning to the blonde. Betty didn’t deserve half the stuff she was going through and Veronica made a vow to protect Betty from anything.

 

“How is Polly? Is she coping with the twins?” Veronica questioned.

 

Betty loved her sister, she really did, and she was so proud of how well she was doing with Juniper and Dagwood - aside from all the cult crap - but Polly acted like nothing had happened in the Cooper family and that annoyed Betty. A lot.

 

“She’s coping the best she can for an eighteen-year-old mom with twins.” Betty explained, also placing her food down. “I’m so glad I’m not in her place.”

 

Veronica almost spat out the soda in her mouth, why was Betty even talking about being pregnant, she wasn’t, right?

 

“Well, you and Jughead are safe right?” The raven-haired girl questioned, trying to be subtle but failing.

 

Betty giggled before speaking. “V, we barely have time to, you know.”

 

“Have sex?”

 

The blonde blushed at the word. Sex. Her and Jughead didn’t get to be intimate very often, unlike their best friends. Archie and Veronica had sex excessively and that wasn’t a bad thing, Betty and Jughead just didn’t experience the same thing.

 

“Sex.” Betty mumbled. “We just don’t have time for it.”

 

Veronica gave her best friend a sad smile and finished off her soda. Betty has given up on the food after the conversation came up, not wanting it anymore. 

 

“I would give you advice, but I don’t relate.” Ronnie chuckled, stretching her arms out and yawning, tiredness overtaking her body. “Me and Archiekins can’t keep our hands off each other.”

 

“And you guys are safe?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes before she replied to the blonde. Veronica was no idiot, she didn’t let Archie any wear near her without a condom, even though she was on birth control. There was no way in hell Veronica Lodge was going to be pregnant until she was thirty. “We’re extremely safe. If he wants sex, he has to wear a condom.”

 

The rest of the night went slowly, the two girls spent it watching crappy movies and eating snacks before they both crashed in Betty’s room.

 

•°•°•

 

Fred Andrews was Veronica and Archie’s biggest supporter and everyone knew it. He knew when they liked be alone but he also spent time with his son’s girlfriend, getting to know her more and more.

 

It was currently nine in the morning on a Saturday, Archie and Veronica were sat on the redheads bed - well Archie sat on the soft mattress and Veronica comfortably sat in his lap - playing video games.

 

Veronica had only agreed to play the violent and vicious game because she was bored, and she should not be bored when she and Archie were alone. Especially when they were alone on a bed.

 

She would do anything for her Archiekins, and that meant shooting zombies.

 

“Archiekins?” The raven haired girl spoke after a while of silence, except for the screams of the tv.

 

“Ronnie?” Archie replied, pausing the game as he could sense that Veronica was about to start a conversation.

 

Veronica smiled before turning to her boyfriend and speaking. “What would your reaction be if I was pregnant?”

 

Archie’s face went flat at her words, there was no way she was pregnant! They were so safe every time they had sex, which yes, was a lot but he wasn’t an idiot and neither was his girlfriend. She could not be pregnant! They were only sixteen, they couldn’t be parents.

 

“Are you pregnant, Ronnie?” Archie whispered, there was evidence of shock and confusion in his voice and on his face.

 

“God, Archie-“

 

“Because if you are, it’s okay. I’m here for you and I’d never leave you, or our baby.” Archie rambled on.

 

“Archie.”

 

“At the end of the day, this baby was made out of love and that’s not a bad thing.”

 

Veronica tried to stop him, but Archie was letting the shock of something nonexistent get to his head.

 

“Archie.”

 

“We have my dad, and Betty and Jughead.” Archie explained, pulling his girl into his arms for a hug. “I know your parents aren’t the most supportive people but I’m sure your mom will be happy for us.”

 

“Archie!” Veronica finally screamed as she climbed off his lap and stood up. She needed him to shut up. “I’m not pregnant.”

 

Veronica chuckled at how Archie’s face relaxed at her words. She climbed back onto his bed and into his lap, grabbing his face in her tiny hands so she could plant a kiss into his lips.

 

They would make great parents in the future, Veronica could tell, well at least Archie would definitely be a brilliant father. She wasn’t so sure about herself. She couldn’t imagine having children with anyone other than Archie but that didn’t mean she could see herself being a better mother than she ever had, she had hope though, hope that she could be a great mom to her future babies.

 

“I’m not pregnant, baby.” She whispered into his ear. She was so grateful for Archie, and he knew it. If they were to have an accident and end up pregnant, she now knew that he would be there for her. She had never doubted otherwise.

 

“Oh, thank god.” Archie smiled as he spoke, kissing her lips after moments of silence.

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t practice making one though.”

 

“You’re dirty, Veronica Lodge.”

 

“Only for you.” Veronica ran her tongue up her lovers face, making him screw up his features in disgust. Archie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off of him, pushing her onto his bed.

 

The redhead hovered over his raven-haired princess, a scowl on his face. “You’re dead, Lodge.”

 

•°•°•

 

The Jones trailer wasn’t the nicest place to spend all your time, but Betty would do anything to spend time with Jughead so that meant going to the trailer.

 

With Alice Cooper constantly sticking her nose in Betty’s business, the teen lovers had no choice but to spend their time together at Jughead’s.

 

It was great when Alice was out of town as that meant the teenagers had the house to themselves. Well, Jughead thought it was going to be great, that was until his girlfriend brought up pregnancy.

 

They were cuddled up on Betty’s couch, watching an old school documentary on serial killers when the blonde began to talk.

 

“Jug, do you like kids?”

 

Jughead stopped what he was doing - which was eating a bag of potato chips - and sat up as he gave a shocked look towards Betty. Why was she asking him about kids?

 

“Why?” Jughead questioned, putting the bag of chips on the floor so he didn’t spill the fried potato snacks. “Why are you bringing up children?”

 

Jughead has never been more shocked and confused before, of course if she was pregnant, he’d never leave her side and he’d try to be the best father he could but they barely had sex. He could count the amount of times they had been intimate on one hand and he knew for a fact they’d been safe every single time but there was a gut reaching feeling in his stomach that implied they had be reckless somehow.

 

Betty kept a serious expression on her face before she erupted into laughter. “I’m just asking, Juggy.”

 

The raven-haired boy let out a sigh of relief before pulling Betty into his arms.

 

“I mean, I plan to have children eventually but definitely not yet.” She explained after they shared a quick - yet passionate - kiss. “I love you, and I can’t imagine you not being the father to them.”

 

“I love you too, Betts, but I don’t think I would be a good father.” Jughead huffed as he dug back into his chips.

 

Betty smiled sadly, she felt bad for bringing it up. Jughead had a terrible upbringing but that didn’t change the type of person he was.

 

Jughead Jones was the kindest and most loving person she knew and she wouldn’t change him for the world. She loved him more than anything in the world.

 

“You’d be an amazing father, Jug.” Betty reassured him, she was speaking truthfully. “When the time comes, you’ll be the best father in this planet.”

 

Jug grinned before kissing her again. The rest of their night was spent with more documentaries and even more stolen kisses.

 

•°•°•

 

The terrifying topic of pregnancy wasn’t bought up again until Archie and Jughead were playing video games in the confined space of Archie’s messy bedroom.

 

They normally played the game in silence, occasionally having a short conversation about random things that came into the boys’ heads.

 

“Bro, Ronnie brought up the strangest thing the other day.” Archie spoke after minutes of silence.

 

“What was it?” Jughead questioned in reply.

 

Archie laughed before speaking again. He didn’t like to say it out loud, afraid that it would come true by just saying the word pregnant. He knew it wouldn’t be the end of the world but that didn’t mean he wanted a baby.

 

“Pregnancy.”

 

Jughead paused the game before moving his body to face his best friend. “Betty brought the same thing.”

 

The redhead rolled his eyes before laying back onto his bed. Archie let out an over-dramatic sigh before he sat up again.

 

“We need to have a word with those girls.” Archie chuckled. “No more girls nights for a while.”

 

“They’ll kill us, man.”

 

•°•°•

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr @softvxrchie  
> Instagram @softvxrchie


End file.
